


El ganador se lo lleva todo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Boredom, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Fue cuando Inoo se levantó, los ojos dirigidos a él como si hubiera tenido una idea improvisa, que Yabu imaginó de tener que preocuparse.





	El ganador se lo lleva todo

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

Yabu estaba bastante aburrido.

Había ocurrido un contratiempo esa tarde, y por más de una hora habían esperado de empezar a rodar el Yan Yan JUMP.

Miró el reloj por la que le pareció ser la millonésima vez.

Las cinco.

Se dejó llevar por un gemido de incómodo, haciendo reír un poco los otros.

Estaba sentado a la mesa, los brazos cruzados y el mentón apoyado en las manos.

En otra parte de la sala, Keito y Yuto jugaban a las cartas con Yamada y Dai-chan, mientras Yuya sentado un poco lejos de ellos, mostraba algo a Chinen en su móvil.

Hikaru estaba descansado en el sofá, leyendo el libreto para su drama; al borde del mismo sofá, Kei tenía la mirada en blanco.

Fue cuando Inoo se levantó, los ojos dirigidos a él como si hubiera tenido una idea improvisa, que Yabu imaginó de tener que preocuparse.

El menor lo alcanzó, agarrando una sienta y metiéndose a su lado.

“Ko...” le dijo en voz lamentosa. El mayor se giró, con una ceja levantada.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó, poniéndose tensos cuando Inoo llevó una mano alrededor de su cintura, acercándose más.

“¡Me estoy aburriendo, Ko!” se lamentó frunciendo el ceño, deslizando la mano bajo la camiseta y rozándole la piel de la cadera.

El mayor se limpió la garganta, mirándolo furiosamente y desplazándole la mano con determinación.

“Lo sé, Kei. Yo me estoy aburriendo también.” le dijo, a regañadientes. “¿Hay algo qué te gustarías hacer?” le preguntó luego, levantando las cejas.

Kei rio bajo, acercándose hasta que no tuvo la boca cerca de su oreja.

“Hay mucho que me gustaría hacer, Ko.” murmuró, en la clara tentativa de resultar suave.

Kota se salió los ojos, tragando sonoramente.

Quería reaccionar en alguna manera, una _cualquier_ manera, pero Kei no le dio tiempo.

Con la mano que un poco antes Kota había desplazado de su cadera, le acarició una pierna, solamente con un dedo antes de moverla con más determinación a las entrepiernas del mayor.

Kota casi saltó en la sienta, parándose bastante para que los otros no sospecharan nada.

“¡Kei!” siseó en baja voz, mientras el menor reía, divertido por su reacción.

“¿Qué? Es una manera de pasar el tiempo, ¿no?” preguntó, fingiendo una expresión inocente.

Yabu se mordió un labio, levantando los ojos hacia sus compañeros.

Vio Chinen echarlos una mirada rápida y luego volver a concentrarse en lo que Yuya le estaba mostrando, y nada más.

Pues suspiró, sin añadir más, algo que Kei interpretó como luz verde.

Ahora movió de vuelta la mano, llevándola a los pantalones de Kota y deshaciendo rápido el cinturón, bajando el cierre, dando espacio a los dedos para deslizar bajo el tejido y dentro los calzoncillos del mayor, en directo contacto con su erección.

Yabu trató de mirar fijo un punto enfrente a sí, manteniendo, como podía, el control.

Había situaciones, como esa, durante que casi odiaba Kei, y su ser increíblemente fanfarrón.

Nunca se preocupaba de ser excesivo cuando había otros presentes; al contrario, Kota estaba seguro que le gustara la atención, en cualquier coyuntura.

Lo sintió rozarlo, dándole un escalofrío bajo su columna, luego agarró más fuerte su polla, empezando a mover la mano lentamente, nunca dejando de mirarlo.

Era como una especie de desafío.

Lo miraba, buscando una señal, esperando que perdiera el control, y por su parte Kota no podía hacer otro que morderse los labios, hasta casi hacerlos sangrar, y tratar de no hacer un sonido.

Inoo se fue de vuelta cerca de su oreja, mientras el ritmo de la mano aceleraba, junto a la respiración del mayor.

“Puedes gemir, Ko, ¿sabes?” le dijo, provocándolo.

Yabu no osó contestarle; no estaba seguro de como fuera su voz, en ese momento.

“El silencio es una salvación, ¿verdad?” Kei se burló de él, apretando un poco el agarre y pasando el pulgar en la punta, haciéndole finalmente escapar un gemido.

Kota levantó los ojos, aterrorizado, feliz de ver que ninguno de los otros les estaba dando atención.

Trató de resistir un poco más, consciente que no le tomaba mucho antes de llegar al orgasmo.

A pesar de la tensión y el temor que uno de sus amigos los notara, estaba cerca de límite.

No importaba en qué situación se encontraran, Kei siempre lo excitaba demasiado para luchar contra su gana.

Y el menor lo sabía, y aprovechaba de eso demasiado a menudo.

Al final, cuando no puso evitarlo más, Kota llevó una mano a la boca, mordiéndola lo más fuerte posible, y se corrió en la mano de su novio, teniendo éxito de contener un gemido sufocado.

Cerró brevemente los ojos, respirando rápido y tratando de normalizar el latido de su corazón, y cuando los abrió no puso evitar de echar una mirada victoriosa a Kei, que retiró rápido la mano de sus pantalones.

“¿He sido más bueno que creyeras, ¿verdad?” murmuró.

El menor cogió los hombros, aparentemente enojado para la derrota, pero luego se apresuró a sonreírle, poniéndose en pie.

“Ko, ¡sigues siendo el mismo! Mira, ¡me has ensuciado la mano!” exclamó, en voz bastante alta para que los otros se giraran para mirarlos, saliéndose los ojos. “Creo que iré a lavarla.” añadió, en tono inocente, saliendo rápido por la sala y dejando Yabu solo a enfrentar las miradas divertidas de los otros.

El mayor hizo muecas, sintiendo sus mejillas hacerse violentamente rojas.

Odiaba Kei cuando estaba así.

De verdad, lo odiaba.

Pero, aún más, no podía evitar de odiar a sí mismo, porque después de todos los años que habían pasado juntos, aún se hacía pillar.

Que idiota había sido, pensando de poder vencer.


End file.
